A Day at the Pool
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: The seven spend a day at the pool, and Jason is reluctant to get in the water. Percy has one mission: get Jason in the water.


**Hello everyone! Today I'm here with another PJO one shot because I randomly had this idea yesterday (I guess we could call it a headcannon?) that Jason is scared of water and Percy tries to get him in the water... Well, you can read it for yourself. And I love Percy and Jason's friendship, so thats mostly what this is at the end. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Race you to the pool, Annabeth!" Percy shouted.<p>

"You're on, Seaweed Brain." Her stormy gray eyes glinted as they always did when she was competing with someone. Both of the demigods ran down to the swimming pool and Percy dove in first. He surfaced a few seconds later, shaking the water out of his dark hair and grinning broadly.

"I win, Wise Girl." He said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah." Annabeth smiled slyly. Suddenly, Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water with a splash.

"Percy!" She spluttered through laughter. "You'll pay for that."

"You'll have to catch me first." Percy dove underwater and resurfaced, swimming a perfect butterfly stroke. Annabeth struggled to keep up, swimming a clumsy doggy paddle. Leo cannonballed into the water near Percy and Annabeth, while Hazel was swimming alongside a dolphin (Frank, most likely). Piper sat on the side next to Jason, who was reluctant to get in the water.

"Do you want to get in?" She asked. Jason shook his head. "You sure?" Piper seemed to really want to get into the water. He sighed.

"You go ahead, Pipes." Jason replied. "I'd rather just sit over here where I can't get wet."

"Okay, are you sure?" Piper asked once again. "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure," he answered firmly. There was no way that he was getting in the water.

"Okay," she said. "WATCH OUT, JACKSON!" And Jason watched as Percy scrambled out of the way and Piper dove gracefully into the water.

"We should all have a diving contest or something," Hazel suggested. "It might be fun."

"Yeah!" Percy said enthusiastically. "I'm totally gonna beat every one of you!"

"Oh, you're on." Piper replied. "I may not be a son of Poseidon, but I can swim and dive."

Percy climbed up the ladder to get to the diving board, then broke into a run and executed a pretty dang good dive before he surfaced and winked at Piper, who rolled her eyes. Leo was next, and he made a big show of climbing up the ladder only to bellyflop into the pool. Hazel dove surprisingly well, only her dive wasn't as good as Percy's. Annabeth's eyebrows were knit in concentration as she stared at the water, trying to figure out how she should dive in. She ended up belly flopping...

Frank was up next. He jumped off of the ledge, then morphed into a dolphin.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Percy howled.

"Hey, nobody ever said he couldn't do that," Hazel replied smoothly.

Last up was Piper. She climbed up the ladder, then sized up the diving board and the water. She broke into a light run, then sprang off of the end, pulling her arms into a streamline position and tucking her head, entering the water gracefully. Percy's jaw dropped as Piper climbed out of the water and made a big show of winking at him. Jason couldn't help laughing; seeing the competition between Percy and Piper was hilarious.

"Jason!" Percy walked over. "Who do you think won?"

"Uh... Piper." He answered.

"Oh, come on!" Percy put his hands up in frustration. "You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend."

"Well, that and the fact that her dive was better than yours." Jason smirked. Percy's expression changed suddenly.

"Why aren't you in the water?" He asked. "You don't have another head injury, do you? Please tell me you don't have another head injury."

"No, I..." But Jason's words were lost as Percy pulled him towards the pool. "Percy, stop. I don't want to get in there..."

"Why not?" Percy replied. "Are you scared or something?"

"N-no... Of course not." Jason stammered, chuckling nervously. "I just... Uh..." Percy seemed to notice the terrified expression on his face.

"Okay, fine. But I will get you in the water by the end of the day."

* * *

><p>After two hours, three rounds of Marco Polo, and four sunburns, Percy came back over to Jason's spot in the shade.<p>

"I'm not getting in the water." Jason said immediately.

"Why not?" Percy asked. Then, in a softer tone, "if you're scared of water, just tell me. I won't judge."

"Well, I'm not exactly... Okay, well, I've sort of been wary of water for my entire life. Because Jupiter and Neptune's rivalry, it's never really been safe for me to go in the ocean." He explained.

"Oh, I get it." Percy replied. "I can't go in airplanes because Zeus will probably zap me with his lightning bolt. But don't worry, I highly doubt that Poseidon will rise up out of the pool and drown you." Jason gulped at the word 'drown', "and if you stick by me, you won't drown."

"You're sure?" Jason asked. Percy almost laughed; his friend was very brave and tough, who knew that he could be terrified of drowning? "I'm still not getting in there."

"Alright," Percy sighed, even though he had a mischievous smile on his face. He grabbed Jason's arm and gripped it tightly, then jumped into the water, taking his still struggling friend with him. They went underwater, then surfaced. Percy was grinning and Jason spluttering.

"See, you're fine." Percy said. "A little sunburnt, but fine. You didn't drown, Poseidon didn't kill you, it's all good." Jason answered with a glare to rival Annabeth's death glare before he climbed out of the pool.

* * *

><p><strong><span>how was it? Leave a review and let me know!<span>**


End file.
